Improbable folie
by duneline
Summary: Une rumeur court au sein du FBI:Les deux concernés se doivent d'éclaircir certains points...Slash/Yaoi


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

« Improbable folie » :

Une rumeur folle courait dans les couloirs des bureaux du FBI. Les agents en riaient, en se racontant les histoires les plus incroyables qui se rapportaient à celle-ci.

Sue Thomas, les "yeux du FBI" et son amie, ainsi que Cathy, s'amusaient gentiment de ce qui leur paraissait incroyable, voire même impossible.

Jack, malgré des regards et des commentaires malicieux, ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de cette nouvelle, le scoop qui faisait sourire et mettait sens dessus- dessous le FBI.

Andrew, à part quelques regards inquisiteurs et curieux, ne disait rien. Il respectait ses amis et collègues avant tout.

Les deux intéressés de l'affaire se conduisaient comme d'habitude. Ils ne semblaient guère perturbés par les rires discrets et les petits commentaires qui les suivaient lorsqu'ils apparaissaient dans un lieu donné.

Miles bouillonnait, en fait, littéralement de l'intérieur. Il feignait de ne rien entendre sur ce qui se disait sur ce fameux soir, où sa vie avait basculé de tout au tout.

Mais s'il parvenait à sauver les apparences, il ne savait plus comment réagir devant le principal héros, le responsable de cette histoire.

Il lui était difficile de l'ignorer, surtout lorsque ce dernier travaillait dans le même secteur, dans la même unité, donc dans le même bureau...

Surtout lorsque ledit monsieur était un collègue et partageait la même table, en ayant comme raison légitime le fait qu'il soit son partenaire sur le terrain.

Bobby, les cheveux châtain clairs et les yeux marrons, avait, depuis le fameux soir, la fâcheuse manie de l'observer continuellement avec une expression particulière et étrange à la fois.

Il semblait à Miles que son partenaire prenait plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise et qu'il attendait quelque chose de sa part.

Miles se demandait parfois si Bobby s'interrogeait sur la suite à donner à leur relation.

Le jeune blond gémit intérieurement, déconcerté et épuisé mentalement.

-Quelle relation? Se morigéna-t-il, maussadement, dans la tête. Tu vas vite en besogne, mon pauvre. Ce n'était qu'un baiser…Un baiser de rien du tout, d'ailleurs. Et puis, comment en étions-nous arrivés là? Comment ai-je pu embrasser mon partenaire, mon collègue, mais surtout comment ai-je pu embrasser un homme?"

Le pauvre Miles se demandait encore comment sa vie avait pu prendre un cours si imprévu.

Son esprit, bien malgré lui, revint sur les détails de la soirée où toute l'affaire avait débuté et ce sentiment de sécurité ressenti dans les bras musclés et rassurant de Bobby.

Miles, à ce souvenir, tourna son attention sur son jeune partenaire de travail et l'observa se pencher sur la rédaction d'un rapport.

Il convint, à contre-coeur, que Bobby était bien bâti, charismatique et beau. Il se dégageait de lui, de sa personne, une force et une assurance tranquilles.

Soudain, Miles devint rouge. Bobby s'était aperçu de son examen et lui souriait, d'un sourire discret et complice.

« -Je te plais, murmura le jeune brun, avec un grand et magnifique sourire. »

Miles ferma les yeux, excédé. Ceci était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le jeune homme, persuadé que Bobby allait se moquer de lui, décida de le regarder bien en face et de lui envoyer une réplique mordante. Mais il ne le fit pas.

L'expression de son collègue, perdue et désorientée, l'en dissuada.

Le cœur de Miles se serra.

« -Pardon, je ne jouerai plus avec tes nerfs. »fit Bobby, doucement et sérieusement.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce.

Miles l'avait laissé partir, déconcerté.

….

Miles, avec un soupir de bien-être, se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Les cheveux ébouriffés, le col à demi ouvert, la cravate de travers, les traits las et les cernes sous les yeux bleus témoignaient d'une journée éprouvante au travail.

Outre un rapport à taper sur une interpellation du bandit du numéro « un » du pays et une intervention sur le terrain, le jeune agent avait eu à supporter les coups d'œil malicieux et les sourires pleins de sous-entendus de ses amis et collègues.

Etrangement, Bobby l'avait ignoré tout le long de la journée. Et ce, même pendant l'intervention dans l'entrepôt.

Le jeune brun s'était conduit avec Miles comme d'habitude et avait semblé oublier le « baiser ».

Miles ferma les yeux, rejetant sa tête en arrière. L'attitude de Bobby, au lieu de le soulager, l'avait rendu perplexe. Pourquoi s'était-t-il senti mal à l'aise, alors qu'il aurait du ressentir de la joie que cette histoire se tassa ?

Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé un sentiment de perte et de vide devant l'indifférence de Bobby ?

Et ce sentiment d'abandon qui avait submergé Miles quand il avait vu son jeune équipier rire et sourire de toutes ses dents avec la jolie secrétaire du patron ?

Ces questions avaient harcelé Miles tout le long de la journée, sans répit.

Sans réponse, hélas…

Le vieux coucou sonna les douze coups de minuit. Miles tressaillit et jeta un coup d'œil sur le ciel sombre de l'extérieur. Il était si tard que ça ! Il était temps pour lui de dormir.

Le jeune agent quitta son fauteuil et sans ôter ses habits, s'abandonna au lit.

….

Bobby lisait son rapport, bien installé dans sa chaise de bureau. Miles suçotait son stylo, à la recherche d'inspiration pour rédiger une demande de prise en charge des frais lors d'une enquête.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient une attitude impassible et sérieuse. Comme tous les jours…

Mais Miles étudiait discrètement le visage concentré de Bobby de temps à autre, cherchant à provoquer une réaction. Et ce, malgré lui.

Mais Bobby ne répondait pas à ses sollicitations silencieuses et feignait de ne pas les voir.

La jolie secrétaire du patron apparut dans la pièce et s'approcha de Bobby. Celui-ci redressa la tête et adressa un sourire charmant à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière lui remit un dossier et glissa à son oreille une phrase, avec un sourire complice et ravi.

Au grand déplaisir de Miles.

« -Qui veut un café ?demanda Bobby, se proposant d'aller en chercher dans le réfectoire situé à côté à l'autre bout du couloir. »

« -Moi ! fit Sue, avec enthousiasme »

Le reste de l'équipe, sauf Miles, en réclama. Bobby, sans attendre, se rendit au réfectoire.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent depuis son départ. Miles, n'y tenant plus, se rendit lui aussi pour se faire un café. Mais personne ne fut dupe de ce prétexte.

…..

La salle était déserte. Il n'y avait que Bobby près de la machine à café. Le jeune agent s'appliquait à bien verser dans les gobelets le liquide chaud et parfumé.

Il releva légèrement la tête en entendant Miles entrer dans la pièce.

« -Je vais t'aider à porter les verres si tu veux. Proposa Miles, en saisissant deux gobelets des mains de son équipier. »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent l'espace d'un bref instant mais Miles frémit imperceptiblement. Bobby ne dit rien.

« -Tu as rendez-vous avec elle, ce soir ?demanda le jeune blond, sans regarder Bobby. »

Bobby s'immobilisa, les gobelets à la main.

« -Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. Fit celui-ci, d'un ton glacial. Mais, oui, si tu tiens à le savoir. »

Miles se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Des sentiments troubles le traversèrent. Jamais Bobby ne lui avait parlé ainsi ! Il lui arrivait de le charrier sur son côté bourgeois et narcissique, mais cela se passait gentiment et entrait dans le jeu de relation de collègue.

« -Et, nous ? Insista Miles, courageusement, certain de se prendre une raclée.

-Eh bien, quoi, nous ? fit Bobby, presque railleur. Il y a eu un « nous » ? Quand ? »

Miles, désorienté, sentit les larmes venir.

« - Alors, cela ne signifiait rien pour toi ce baiser ?continua Miles, se sentant perdre pied dans la réalité. »

Bobby se retourna et fit face à son équipier.

« -Non. Répondit froidement l'agent. Je ne pense que tu sois ma tasse de thé, surtout un fils à papa rentré dans le FB1, simplement sur le désir de papa. »

Miles blêmit sous la cruauté de l'insulte.

Ainsi, c'était donc ce que l'on pensait réellement de lui dans l'équipe ? Les illusions du jeune blond s'écroulèrent. Il s'était cru accepté comme un membre à part de l'équipe, qu'il faisait partie de la grande famille du FBI.

Miles retenait à grand-peine ses larmes. On lui reprochait d'être né dans une famille riche et influente.

Le jeune homme blond déglutit pour ravaler les larmes. Mais elles coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

« -Miles, pardon ! fit Bobby, en déposant les cafés sur la table. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Le jeune brun eut des remords en voyant l'air perdu et triste de son équipier. Il le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendre et réconfortante. Essuyant les larmes…

« -Comprends-moi, il faut être réaliste. Murmura Bobby, aux oreilles de Miles. Cela ne peut pas marcher entre nous. Ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'a été qu'une faiblesse de notre part. »

Miles, songeur, le regard ailleurs, opina doucement de la tête. Il n'entendait plus rien. Une décision avait pris racine dans son esprit.

…..

Miles contemplait d'un air pensif sa plaque d'agent. Il était chez lui. Le salon était sombre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Dans deux jours, la plaque d'agent serait rendue à son chef.

Miles, en grand secret, avait donné sa lettre de démission l'après-midi même de la scène du réfectoire.

Dans deux jours, il intégrerait comme l'avait toujours souhaité son père la direction des entreprises paternelles.

Un sourire plein d'amertume apparut sur son charmant visage. Au moins, cela avait du bon d'être un fils à papa…

Il était plus de vingt heures du soir. Miles alla dans la cuisine et se confectionna un sandwich rapide. Il avala sur le pouce, debout contre le réfrigérateur. Le regard songeur…

On frappa à sa porte. Le jeune homme, sans entrain, se rendit dans le hall. Sans se poser de question sur l'identité du visiteur, il ouvrit la porte. Il se figea.

Bobby se tenait sur le seuil, un bouquet de roses à la main. Il avait l'air timide, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Mais ce fut avec une détermination farouche qu'il s'empara du visage incrédule de Miles et qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche…

« -Mais tu n'avais pas rendez-vous, ce soir ? fit Miles, surpris mais heureux. »

Bobby l'étreignit contre lui, voulant effacer les phrases blessantes dites au réfectoire.

« -Je m'y rendais lorsque je me suis aperçu que ma place était auprès de toi, de la personne qui a su si courageusement me dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. »

Bobby saisit le beau visage de Miles entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux si clairs de l'être chéri.

« -Tentons notre chance, Miles. Murmura-t-il, tendrement. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux agents s'embrassèrent passionnément.

….

Miles, apaisé et heureux, dormait, pelotonné dans les bras de Bobby.

Celui-ci, éveillé, le regardait. Ne se lassant de le contempler.

Le visage de joli garçon de son amant, ses paupières closes sur de doux rêves, son nez droit et fin, son front et ses mèches blondes…

Dehors la lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait la chambre de ses rayons.

Bobby prit délicatement la main de l'endormi et déposa un tendre baiser sur la paume.

Dieu ! Comme il l'aimait !

Toute la semaine passée, il s'était posé des questions sur les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour son équipier. Puis le déclic était venu lorsque Miles avait pleuré silencieusement au réfectoire. Faisant preuve d'une vulnérabilité et d'une sensibilité qui avaient touché Bobby.

Bobby avait réalisé en conduisant sa voiture que Miles ne s'était pas défendu ce moment-là. Aussitôt, le jeune homme avait changé de chemin, roulant vers le véritable élu de son cœur.

« -Bobby »

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, sortant de ses songes. Miles s'était réveillé, le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Bobby eut un tendre sourire et repoussa les mèches du front de son amant, dans une caresse pleine d'amour.

Miles sourit sous ce geste et posa une main chaude sur la joue de son équipier.

« -Comment nous vois-tu dans dix ans ?demanda Miles, dans un murmure. »

S

es yeux limpides étaient calmes, en attente.

« -Chut… fit Bobby, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son aimé. Nous aurons tout le temps d'y réfléchir. »

S'emparant des lèvres de Miles, il lui donna un baiser qui fit gémir son compagnon. Miles, fermant les yeux, oublia sa question et tout ce qui n'était pas eux…

…

Miles éternua. Il maugréa. Pendant que ses coéquipiers s'amusaient sur le terrain, le jeune homme était cloué au lit. Avec quarante degrés de fièvre. La tête lui tournait un peu et il mourrait de chaleur sous la couette.

Il aurait voulu aller au travail pour son dernier jour au FBI mais Bobby, véritable « père poule », lui avait ordonné de garder le lit. Il est vrai que son amant ignorait que Miles avait démissionné.

Renouant les pans de sa robe de chambre, le jeune blond quitta son lit et se rendit dans le salon. Un soleil hivernal dardait ses timides rayons dans la pièce spacieuse.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Miles quand les souvenirs de ses ébats avec Bobby lui revinrent en tête. La fièvre monta soudainement d'un cran. Le monde tournoya autour de lui…

Avant de s'écrouler sur le sol froid du salon, Miles entr'aperçut ses collègues. La dernière pensée cohérente et lucide, avant le grand vide, fut : « Mais que font-ils là ? ».

…..

« -Il se réveille. Murmura une voix douce. »

Miles entrouvrit un œil et vit, qu'autour de son lit, s'amassaient ses collègues.

Son regard fit le tour de la chambre et se fixa sur un visage aimé et unique. Bobby lui sourit et lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Miles se redressa sur son oreiller et se sentit rougir, mais rougir…

Sue lui vint en aide.

« -On s'inquiétait pour toi. Dit-elle, gentiment. L'enquête est terminée. On t'amené des tas de cadeaux et tes gâteaux préférés. »

En effet, des paquets croulaient sous leur poids sur la table de chevet. Les yeux de Miles se brouillèrent et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Tous baissèrent la tête, émus et respectant l'émotion de leur partenaire, mais avant tout, ami.

« -Reste avec nous, supplia Bobby, en s'agenouillant près du lit. Nous tenons à toi et travailler avec toi me manquerait trop. »

Bobby tira de sa poche une enveloppe blanche que Miles reconnut à travers ses larmes. La lettre de démission…

Le jeune malade posa ses yeux bleus sur ceux de son amant et partenaire. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Miles jeta ses bras autour du cou de Bobby et comme un enfant, nicha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'être aimé.

Les sanglots vinrent, tel un torrent…

« -Oui. Prononça Miles, en soupirant. »

Bobby sourit tendrement et releva le visage de son aimé. Il essuya ses larmes qui coulaient encore.

« -Excellente décision. Fit-il, avec tendresse. »

Les autres, en silence, se retirèrent de la pièce. Laissant les deux amoureux ensembles et seuls…

Fin

13/10/06

Duneline

Review ?


End file.
